A Ride to Remember
by toma QED
Summary: WARNING ! MRATED, SMUT, OOC & FLUFF ! Sabtu sore yang sepi, sebuah kencan di karnival. ROYAI.


**A Ride to Remember**

WARNInG ! M rated !! M rated !! SMUT !!! OOC & Fluff juga !!!!

a/n : hm.. kalau merasa tidak nyaman dengan M rated dan masih ngotot baca, arahan dariku ialah jangan baca hal-hal yang diitalic dan diberi tanda kurung. Tapi tanpa itu, cerita ini jadi pointless, kecuali kalau bisa diinterpretasikan sendiri sesuai imajinasi masing-masing…)

(Riza Hawkeye's POV)

Sabtu sore itu juga, kami termangu sendiri di kantor. Dalam kesepian ditemani oleh temaram senja yang sebentar lagi akan segera berlalu. Kesunyian, dihiasi oleh pekikan gagak yang terbang melintasi angkasa, segera berpulang kembali pada tempat kediaman mereka.

Lelaki itu, juga, dengan piawainya menggesekkan pinsilnya ke atas kertas. Sesekali dahinya berkerut. Menggumam sendirian pada dirinya sendiri, mengedar pandang ke seluruh ruangan, untuk kemudian kembali berfokus pada pekerjaanya kembali.

Lelaki itu berdiri. Aku berdiri.

Dia mengumpulkan semua kertas-kertasnya yang terserak di atas mejanya, memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah file besar lalu berjalan ke arahku sambil meluruskan seragamnya.

"Pulang, Hawkeye ?" Dan senyumnya itu. Semua tahu bahwa seribu satu alasan tersembunyi di balik topeng-topeng yang menyelubungi wajahnya.

Aku mengangguk.

Dia berjalan mengitariku.

Katanya, "Bagaimana dengan pergi ke karnival ?"

Desiran hangat tersebar di sekujur tubuh. Otak berhenti memberikan mandat pada jantung untuk berdetak. Nafas tertahan.

Balasku, "… boleh."

Lelaki itu menurunkan kepalanya. Bibirnya menempel di telingaku. Hembusan nafas hangat menggelitik lubang telinga. Suaranya serak, bagai siulan. Aura feromon yang sulit dijinakkan. Kupu-kupu bodoh yang terlekat di sarang laba-laba.

"_Kita akan bersenang-senang…"_

Dalam suaranya yang menenggelamkan. Sejenak, aku kehilangan kontrol diri.

Kami berangkat. Dia menyetir.

Langit senja masih bersapukan warna jingga kemerahan dengan warna ungu hampir kebiruan jauh di sana. Pintu gerbang besi yang berkarat menyambut di hadapan.

Derit engsel kincir raksasa yang tergeret.

Sunyi.

Sekumpulan gagak di angkasa sekali lagi terbang melintas.

Tidak ada satu pun tanda kehidupan di sana. Tapi kami tidak perduli.

Lelaki itu menggenggam tanganku.

Hanya ada kita berdua.

Dan waktu yang kita habiskan bersama.

_Carousel, bianglala – juga roller coaster_

Kereta kami ialah kereta kayu; kayu mahogani keras yang dicat dengan warna mencolok- merah, biru dan putih.

Rantai-rantai berderit pelan. Kereta mulai berjalan.

_Krit. Krit. Krit.Krit._

Pelan.Pelan.Pelan.Pelan.

Membawa kami naik.

Tangan tergandeng, bahu saling bersentuhan.

_(dan semuanya itu hanya dimulai dengan tangan yang menyusur satu sama lain. Tatapan ganas ingin memiliki yang diedar satu sama lain, berhujung pada sebuah ciuman hangat yang panjang…)_

Perlahan, perlahan, perlahan, -- semua pemandangan semakin terlihat jelas. Dari langit hingga tanah. Markas militer timur, gedung-gedung asrama militer, apartemen blok A hingga D, toko kembang milik Grace di ujung jalan, lapangan bola luas tempat anak-anak berlari-lari riang gembira, taman di distrik timur tempat hayate biasa berjalan sore, Pub di sebelah penginapan local yang selalu ramai oleh personil-personil militer, jalan arteri menuju markas militer yang sisi-sisi rumput trotoarnya telah rapih dipangkas, -

_(Ciuman hangat pula berlari keluar batasan. Pertarungan nafsu saling menginginkan. Lidah yang bertaut. Mengeksploitasi satu sama lain. Dari bibir berpindah pada tempat-tempat lainnya. Daun telinga yang digigit. Kecupan-kecupan basah sepanjang leher hingga tulang selangkang. Penginggalan bukti-bukti bisu yang esok pasti akan terlihat jika tidak ditutupi dengan tebalnya seragam militer. Tangan mulai meraba sana sini. Dada, pinggang, paha. Sayang, kereta terlalu lambat bergerak. Masih terlalu banyak hambatan yang menghalangi kenikmatan penuh. Belum saatnya…)_

Dan di atas hanya ada satu, Langit oranye kemerahan yang amat menakjubkan, beberapa berwarna lebih muda ditutupi awan putih setengah transparan yang memberi bantuan pada gradasi warna langit.

Di atas.

Paling atas.

(_Ketika sudah di atas, semuanya berada di luar jangkauan. Yang hanya dapat kami lakukan ialah membiarkan segalanya terjadi 'sesuai dengan apa yang telah ditentukan'. Membiarkan dadu-dadu tersebut dilontarkan dan mewujudkan angka berturut yang dikeluarkan.)_

Masa-masa pergerakan lambat kereta akan segera berakhir dengan terjun bebas,melingkar, berputar,kehilangan gravitasi, tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, melayang, meluncur turun…

_(Meluncur turun. Semuanya diluncurkan. Satu persatu. Semua ditanggalkan. Kaus ketat hitam dibawah jaket biru militer. Kemeja putih yang selalu bermandikan aroma mawar, namun juga arang sebagaimana besar usahanya menyembunyikannya.)_

Tunggangan yang sebenarnya bermulai di sini. Seluruh kerecokan, stimulasi, pembangunan nafsu..

Permainan dimulai.

_(Di mulai dari sentuhan-sentuhan. Semua dibangkitkan. Pakaian dalam mulai terlucurkan. Jelas. Tidak ada satu pun yang ditutupi. _

_Kata orang semua poin ini ialah mengenal pasanganmu lebih dalam – dan bukannya semua ini bertujuan hanya sebagai pelampiasan tumpukan emosi yang menggunung di dalam ? Permainan orang bodoh yang tidak dapat mengendalikan diri mereka ?_

_Tidak ada yang dipikirkan saat itu._

_Kaki tidak lagi menginjak daratan. Semuanya terbang tak bergravitasi. Hanyalah desahan nafas berat yang membuktikan bahwa segalanya ini nyata – dan mereka masih hidup. _

_Tangan-tangan itu merayap masuk. Tangan-tangan itu merayap keluar. _

_Ritme yang diciptakannya itu mendesak. Semakin cepat memasuki ruangan ketat yang basah itu._

_Desahan. Teriakan. Rintihan._

_Mereka menginginkan satu sama lain – __**Sekarang**_

Kereta memperlambat kecepatannya. Kami berada di lintasan yang hampir datar kembali.

Perlahan-lahan. Perlahan-lahan.

Stasiun awal terlihat dalam pandangan.

Kereta tetap berjalan lambat, walau dengan pastinya menghampiri bangunan awal tempat kami memulai perjalanan kami. Bangunan abu-abu yang remang tanpa pengunjung lainnya yang tertarik naik serta dalam wahana.

Kereta terhenti.

Nafas masih tersengal-sengal naik turun.

"_Tunggangan yang luar biasa…" _Lelaki itu berbisik, mulut terbenam di atas rambutku sambil sesekali menarik nafas panjang dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. _"Sekali lagi ?"_

"_Beri kesempatan pada pengunjung lain, Roy. Antriannya panjang…" _Telunjuk masih mengulur garis-garis otot di dadanya, sesekali ditempelkan di dada kanan atasnya untuk merasakan detak jantungnya. _"Lagipula tiket kita hanya untuk sekali ronde saja…"_

Lelaki itu tertawa sembari mengacak-acak rambut terdekat dalam jangkauannya.

"_Lain kali kita beli tiket terusan…"_

_-FIN-_

a/n : FIRST PERSON POV, AKU BENCIIII !!! (karena aku enggak bisa….huhuhuhuhu…) Entah kenapa 1st person POV itu amat susah dihandle…Klasik, mungkin, jadi sulit untuk membuat variasinya ? enggak tahu deh… hehehehe…(lihat, diakhir aku mulai menjauhi cara pandang pertama, kan…) hahaha…aku baru sadar betapa parnonya saya…ehm…sebenanrya cerita semacam ini masih ada satu atau dua lainnya di komputerku, namun setengah selesai, lalu hiatus. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat kalau ada ide bisa kukirim ke sini. Yah..kalau ada yang merasa smutnya aneh, aku maklumi…enggak berpengalaman juga sih… (hahahaha… masih dalam hitungan dekade mungkin ya…)

Oh**, NO FLAME PLZ untuk bagian smutnya.** Maksudku kalau ada yang merasa tersinggung setelah membaca, aku angkat tangan. Peringatan sudah ditaruh di atas,kan… aku tidak tanggung jawab… selain dari itu, kritik apa pun aku terima, kok…

RIPIU PLISS…


End file.
